


Enforcer

by Oft



Category: Tron (Movies), Tron - All Media Types
Genre: Circuit Sex, Dubious Consent, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-26
Updated: 2012-02-26
Packaged: 2017-10-31 18:53:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/347303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oft/pseuds/Oft
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quorra is being escorted up to the Clu's throne ship, but the ride up is long. Rinzler has no compunction about taking advantage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enforcer

*Slide . . . flick. Slide . . . flick. Slide . . . flick*

Quorra forced her gaze ahead, forcing herself to concentrate on how much Clu revulsed her, how much damage he could do if the Flynn's couldn't stop him. Clu had ordered the enforcer to take her up to his ship while he dealt with his army, and now she and Rinzler stood astride each other, his hand holding her arm while the elevator climbed for what seemed forever up to the ship.

*Slide . . . flick. Slide . . . flick. Slide . . . flick*

Her teeth gritted, trying not to let her thoughts wander. Anger needed to keep her focused, ready to take what was to come. The walls of the elevator were smooth and décor less, only a simple panel breaking the monotony. She concentrated harder.

*Slide . . . flick. Slide . . . flick. Slide . . . flick*

Only . . . the enforcer's thumb kept dragging across her iso circuit. It was driving her mad.

*Slide . . . flick. Slide . . . flick. Slide . . . flick*

Concentrate, Q.

*Slide . . . flick. Slide . . . flick. Slide . . . flick*

The enforcer's hand remained clamped like a vice around her arm, her wrists bound to each other. She vowed to remain the prisoner long enough to let . . . 

*Slide . . . flick. Slide . . . flick. Slide . . . flick*

His thumb was rather gentle against her skin, despite that maddening tap he was doing to her entire system. If this was how they dealt with prisoners and kept them from planning anything, it was effective. She was certain her entire circuit system was lit like the portal right now, and she felt it even in her lips, a subtle flashing vibration.

*Slide . . . flick. Slide . . . . . . *

It took her a nanocyle to realize it had stopped. Her eyes shifted to the left. She didn't see any movement, just Rinzler's dark form standing stock still. The vibration in her lip continued, and she slyly bit down, trying to quell it. 

But the vibration spread across her body and she finally recognized the circuit to circuit contact. He had curled his thumb to press hard against her iso circuit, and the maddening hum was building, vying with his rattling purr for her attention. Teeth dug harder against her lip, trying to bar the escape of any noise. Quorra closed her eyes for a moment.

His thumb slid down under the cloth of her sleeve, more circuit coming in contact with hers. Her breath caught a little as she tried shifting.

Bad idea.

He jerked her closer, but his grip . . . it wasn't so hard anymore. She felt the hard case of his helmet land against her shoulder, and now she felt that rattling purr rather than just heard it. It accented and complemented the buzz that was taking over her senses. The blank room made it so that it was ALL she could think of now.

'We HAVE to be close to the ship now,' she tried thinking. She wanted him to let go . . .

Fingers strummed across her hip circuit; the shock of the unexpected touch drove her head back and she gasped. The rattle was in her ear, against her neck, coming through that circle. She made some sort of noise and the enforcer pulled his head and hand away. Quorra caught herself halfway, though, 'Don't- . . .', and she bit at her lip again, trying to upright herself.  
The enforcer's grip on her arm tightened again, just enough to keep her against his shoulder. She heard a whirr and click against her ear now, but she kept her eyes turned to the wall away from him. A light touch, skin against skin, landed along the curve of her jawline. The rattle was clearer now, but it was quieter, almost throaty, accompanied by a soft breath along her neck. The fingers returned to her hip circuit, trailing the circular groove it laid in. His cheek was suddenly flush against her neck; she felt his ear along her jaw now, sliding slowly down, then returning back up to end with lips against her ear. She released her lip enough to let out a breath, and he did it again.

Quorra flicked her eyes back to her left, catching his dark hair just a bit in her field of vision, and a slight bit of red reflecting of her chest past that. He raised his head again, turning so his lips were against her throat the entire way, and when his eyes were on level with hers, he opened them.

Red, like his circuits; glowing, rotating hexes as he focused on her. Quorra quivered involuntarily, and then the hand on her arm was gone. It was suddenly on her other hip, fingertips barely brushing against the lit node. Rinzler shifted his body up behind her, bringing his chest up against her back, keeping his mouth in touch with her ear and throat, and she found her hands pressed against his abdomen. Her fingers flicked involuntarily at the touch, and they drifted over the hard ridges of the suit and accidentally dug into one of the nodes that lined his front. Rinzler's body stiffened for a moment, then both of his hands were pressing against her hips, covering the lights of the circles.

She felt off balance and lightheaded now. That vibration had returned to her lips, and she wanted . . . no, NEEDED for that energy to go elsewhere before it burned a beat into them. Her head turned away again, and she tried to rub her lips against her shoulder to relieve the sensation, but she couldn't reach the edge of her suit to do so. A tiny whine made its way to her mouth in her frustration, and suddenly, fingers were against her lip, her chin; the ridges of the glove dug into her skin, quieting the buzz.

Then she bit.

But he did nothing. He remained still, letting her bite down. His rattling purr didn't diminish, and he just watched. One finger continued to ride over the circle, then trail to the strip beside it. Quorra promptly let go once she realized the action was futile, but the buzz was lessened now, and she left her lip against the circuit over his finger. She flexed her fingers again, and found the strip circuit on his stomach. A quick heave of his abdomen told her it was the right one, and she rubbed her fingertip against it, then over the separating strip, and across the other half.

His other hand moved upwards following the strips up her torso, curling his fingers to stroke circuit to circuit again, his own breath hitching at the sensation overload. The purr became jittery, and his mouth closed over the corner of her jawline, tongue drawing circles against her flesh before moving forward to her cheek.

Quorra fight against turning her head towards him, remembering that he was the enemy, that she was holding out to buy the Flynns some time, but it was melting quickly. Her lights were pulsing now, and she was fighting to right herself still, despite Rinzler supporting her weight against him. His own lights were starting to match time with hers the more he stroked his finger circuits against the lines over her body.

The enforcer rolled his grip, and Quorra ended up facing him finally. There was a tinge of a lighter color to his eyes now, and the red of his circuits were pulsing with flashes of pale pinks and violets. His hands curled around her body, fingers finding her own, twining together so the circuits were tangled, crossing over each other, setting off little flashes and jolts of sensation through them both. His fingers were restless as he ducked his head down to press lips to hers, and she accepted. She felt the two blips of light on his biceps brush against her arm circuits, the jolts adding to the cacophony of sensation racing through them both. 

His circuits ground into hers, and Quorra broke the kiss to hiss at the overstimulation. She was too close to overload, her thoughts weren't cohesive anymore, she wanted to run but she wanted to finish. She ducked her head away from Rinzler as he tried to capture her mouth again. It didn't seem to deter him, though; his cheek laid against hers as his lips found her ear again. Her teeth ground together once more as his invasive purr seemed to fill her head, and she squirmed in his grip. It only accelerated the spiral down to overload, and she wrested her face away, suddenly latching onto a way to finish this.

Quorra nuzzled forward under his chin, and he complied easily. The sharp snap of electric contact told her she found the T at his throat, and the pulse, that buzz, intensified a thousandfold as she pressed against it. Rinzler's purr rattled loudly now, unharnessed as he let his head loll back against the wall, mouth open in ecstasy, his fingers crushing hers at the jolt carrying through his body now. She parted her lips, and lightly let the tip of her tongue contact one square, then pushed it flat against 3 of them. 

A cascade of sensation flicked across both of them, and in unison, they moaned and overloaded as a single unit. Rinzler locked his arms around her, and she pressed her body hard against his, riding out the shocks. Long microcycles later, they disentangled. The car had halted, but the doors remained shut, hiding them from the waiting room on the other side. Rinzler loosened his grip, and Quorra slid to her knees, her circuits slowly receding back to the cool white she always carried. He reached up to brush the T gently, and then leaned down to pull Quorra to her feet once more. 

She was still breathless as she gazed into his eyes, a faint blue ringed by the red hexes. Then the helmet returned to its rightful place, and she was spun on her feet to face the door. The enforcer's hand was back on her arm as if nothing had happened, and he began to pull her forward as the doors slid open. He halted abruptly, and Quorra snapped her head up as she was jerked back.

Sam stood barring the way.


End file.
